bella and her love song
by host2929
Summary: witch is worse a group of angry boys or a group of jealous high strung girls? GIRLS! high school drama gets a new name when 17 year old bella comes to the small town of forks, will she find love or crush it? vampire lovers welcome! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bella and the love song

Song:1

Bella pov.

The bus shook violently, transporting a group full of girls, sending them to varieties of schools, as well as taking other passengers to their locations. "Do you see that girl, there is a old lady in front of her, and she won't give the lady a seat," One girl whispered to another.

" Yeah so cruel, she's not moving at all… beautiful girls sure are mean," the other replied keeping the whisper.

"Plant high, plant high," the intercom shouted, as I stood up, and the old lady took my place, as I bluntly kicked the sleeping man next to me. "Your legs are in my way" I stated.

"What the heck?" the girls yelled not even trying to keep their voice to a whisper. "What was that for??" they continued.

I ignored them, and whispered to the old lady, "Preying on people in their sleep? That's not much of a skill you pick-pocket hag."

"I don't know what you mean?" the lady replied

"Petty," I answered and got off at my stop.

Edward pov.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me," I heard far off in the distance. It was a sweet and bitter sound, but utterly beautiful. "I once was lost, but now I'm found, was blind but now I see," the angel continued, as I shut my locker, my books in hand. I headed to my first class. Today, we were getting a new student, Isabella Swan, I think the name was. When I walked in the class room, the rumors had already started. "I heard she got expelled!" one would say. "I heard she did drugs," another would state. "She's from that private school right? So she must be smart," Mike said, adding to the conversation. The door opened as he finished speaking, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen was standing there, in the doorway. As the sent that tingled all my senses hit me. I could hear the thoughts of all the girls, "she's the one from the bus," one thought. "She's up there with the Cullen's," another would think. "I hate her already," Jessica thought. "I'm Bella," the creature said.

"She's beautiful," the boys thought out loud, looking at her curves.

"As to expect from a Private school-er" they continued.

"What the heck? Like that has anything to do with it!" the girls would say, obviously annoyed.

"Why did she get expelled?" _everyone_ would ask, not bothering to keep there voices down.

"Probably sexual," they all concluded.

"There's an open seat here," Mike said, hoping to get an easy girl.

"Violence," Bella's voice broke through the questions.

"I got expelled for punching a teacher too much," She continued, watching the faces fall.

"Isn't that what you wanted to know?" she asked, keeping her tone still, she was good at that.

"You talked loudly enough, wanting me to answer, right? Or should I have given you more time to gossip? Before I told you the truth?" It took all I had, just to keep myself from rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why you little..." the girls started.

"Okay calm down, _everyone,_" Alice said, standing up and turning towards Bella, she liked her, but she was afraid of Bella causing us trouble, i could tell.

"You just transferred, so let's start over, I'm Alice. And,if you don't know anything, don't hesitate to ask," Alice chimed, smiling.

"You don't have to keep tabs on me, I don't intend to cause you trouble," Bella replied. I giggled as Alice lost her smile, and froze, trying to keep cool.

"And you don't have to try and get along with someone you aren't interested in."

The whole room was in shock, as the teacher walked in, and gave her a seat next to me. Class finished quickly. As the bell rang, Bella got up and walked out. I followed, until Alice pulled me out the door, in the opposite direction.

"How did she know?" she complained. "Don't I look like a fun, bright, and loving class member? Don't i look well... normal"

"You mean only on the outside," I looked at Bella's fading image as I spoke.

"What?"

"To her, you look like you are trying to hard to be normal,"

"But... But.. I... I'm fun, bright, and loving," she said, hurt.

"But you're also a vampire."

"So?"

"So..."

And then she turned and walked to 2'nd period.

"She's cunning," I thought. "Abnormally cunning..." "Either way, I shouldn't be involved with her, but i really want to..." I thought as the bell rang. Then I walked to my next class.

Blah blah blah

Sorry about starting a new one but I have writer's bloke for the others so I needed something to pass the time

And I need 5 reviews to post song:2

UBBB:

Again, I'm Belle95, the unofficial beta of Host's stories. I live across the street, and I come over a lot, so you won't have to worry about it taking forever for me to beta. Trust me she DOES need a beta. I hope you like the story so far, and please read her others. The Half Time Show in Breaking Rules is the funniest thing ever!! I suggest you read it...Belle


	2. Chapter 2

Song 2

Song 2

Bella pov.

I heard it all, "she's negative," "she's being already isolated, and it's her first day!" I didn't care, but the girls at Plant really liked to prank, I thought walking without my lunch, sitting at the only empty table, and took out a book. When that girl from 1'st period came and sat next to me, followed by a bronze hair boy… um Edward and Alice, I think. Followed by two boys and one girl, I haven't seen before, but they looked like 12'th graders at the most, I just turned and went back to my book, not caring. "Hey, Bella why are you so frank?" Alice asked acting all giddy.

"Do you always ask a question to start a conversation? And you say I'm frank?" I answered not looking up from my book.

"About that violence incident too, you could've just said nothing about it, but by saying that, you added more to your negative image," she continued, as if I didn't answer.

I sighed and answered "It seems, I corrupt people, so when I don't show others my sins, I think that narrow-minded," I said to the book in front of me.

"Isn't that narrow minded," Edward piped in, leaning on the table. His words stole me from my not-caring act and I stared at him wide eyed. I was shocked, it lasted for a second, that's the first time a boy could talk logic with me, he looked smug, so he continued, "I don't think anyone wants to see anybody's sins, they don't want to see ugly, they want to see lovely make-up and clothes, right?" quickly looking down as he spoke. "It's the same with socializing, for example, when you say 'don't force yourself to talk to someone your not interested in' that's harsh," laughing to himself probably because that was the something I said to that pixie sister of his. "Do what Alice calls, "lovely transformation", and say "if your not interested in me, but act nice to me, I'll misunderstand," and tilt your head," he said tilting his to the side, and I giggled he looked so gay.

"No, that's not it, it's like this," the big burly one said, clapping his hands together tilting his head to the side, acting all giddy and gayer then Edward had.

"I did not look like that," Edward shouted but his words were killed by the cafeteria noise.

"Oh, yes you did," Emmett yelled, as students started crowding around the table, and I sank lower in to my seat, laughing my head off 'cause they didn't realize.

" No, I did it like this!" e

"No you didn't, you did it like this!" em

"Oh no, I did not!" e

And that's when I had enough of that bickering, so without further ado, I slipped out of the cafeteria.

blah blah blah

sorry its sooooooooooo short again i will write more next time, ( i had a party ) so thanks... oh next chapter is when Bella tries that "transformation" yeah!!

UBBB

Okay, I sometimes am like a beta, but sometimes I'm more like a co-author, just so you know. I also "make fun of" Host by pointing out her mistakes to her. She hates it, but I love it. Just thought you'd like to know...Belle


	3. MC

BLAH BLAH BLAH: MIND CONTROL

HOST: Hi everybody that reads my BLAH BLAH BLAH notes we are going to try something kool, okay?

Step 1: close your eyes (but keep reading)

Step 2: your feeling sleepy (and stay asleep)

Step 3:and when I say so, you're going to wake up, click that beep purple button, and make a review every chapter, okay?

Step 4: awake

Now try it out huh? Huh? Huh? What do you feel like doing, right now?

BELLA: My friend, you are a very, VERY sad, idiotic, stupid, person.

HOST: (sobbing in the Conner,)

Bella: your sad.


End file.
